One Simple Mission
by saehollo
Summary: Sakura has been given a new mission. To hide a certain raven-haired Uchiha upon his return. It's just one simple mission, right? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

"What does she want with me now?" The pink-haired kunoichi grumbled. She had just been summoned to Tsunades office for the third time today. "She always wants me to run stupid errands. 'No training today Sakura, I have a headache'" she mocked. But even though it was the dead of night, she followed rules and hustled to Tsunade, fearing that if she wasn't there soon, Tsunade would make her next training session living hell.

Slightly panting, she reached the Hokages office door. Taking a minute to slow her breathing and gain her composer. Then she knocked. From behind the massive wooden door, Tsunades strong but feminine voice rang.

"Enter." As Sakura entered, she noticed that Tsunades face was troubled.

"_Oh no. What did I do this time?"_ Sakura asked herself.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked quietly. She then saw a figure standing in the shadows. A tall, raven-haired boy stood with the same stance that he always used to possess: Arms folded across his chest, on foot placed on the wall that we was leaning up against, and a sly smirk crawled onto his face. She froze, her body becoming rigid, thinking that this was a cruel joke. Sensing the change in her demeanor, the boy looked up. Onyx eyes met green. Anger began to swell in the pit of her stomach. Slowly returning her gaze to her mentor, she said coldly,

"What is _he _doing here?" Tsunade finally looked at her after a few moments.

"Sakura, we need to talk." There was a pause. Sakura glanced between The boy with a smirk, and Tsunade. "Sakura, the night the Sasuke was bitten, do you remember when I healed him?" Sakura nodded. "Well before you were permitted to see him, I had a mission for him." Another pause. "A classified mission."

"What are you saying?" Sakura urged.

"I-" Tsunade started but was interrupted but a husky voice in the corner.

"Meaning I was undercover as a spy. I've completed my mission and now Im back." He said in an annoyed voice.

Sakura felt betrayed in a way. There was so much that she wanted to say. To both of them. But she bit her tongue, and merely asked, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and then stood from her seat.

"Sakura, I need you to hide Sasuke. None of the village knows that he's back and I need to figure out a way to tell everyone, and there be no riots."

"What? Me? Hide him?" She said bewildered as she pointed to him. Tsunade only nodded. Knowing there was no use in arguing, Sakura let out a long, defeated sigh.

"Very well. For how long?" She asked, head down.

"About a month or so. He is not allowed to leave the house. Under ANY circumstances." She said, to both of them.

"_Are you serious?! A month?! I have to deal with his sarcastic, duck-assed person for an entire month..?!" _She complained silently. She sensed him looking at her but decided to not return his gaze.

"Is that all tsunade-sama?" she asked, straightening her back into a tense position.

"Yes, Sakura. That is all. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as she stormed infront of him. Her pink hair was in a single braid that reached to her mid back, and swayed back and forth. Even in the dead of night he could tell that her delicate features were upset, confused, and feeling betrayed.

Sakura could feel his eyes on her but kept walking. The sooner they got back to her apartment, the better.

When they finally arrived at Sakura's apartment, she let him in first. Which he stopped right inside the door. Sakura gave a little irritated huff and walked past him. Sasuke took no heed to the slight of the pink-haired ninja. He noticed an aroma. A sweet, soothing aroma. It smelled like lavender. Then from somewhere in the dark room came a _click_ and a lamp illuminated the small living room.

Sakura whipped around and stuck a finger in the Uchihas face and said, "While you're living here, you will abide by the rules." Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but Sakura started talking before her could say anything. "Rule number one: you are NOT to leave the house under ANY circumstances. Two: You will speak to me in complete sentences. Otherwise don't even talk to me. Three: I am up before dawn almost every morning, and Saturday is the only day that I have off so naturally I sleep in. So unless someone is dying or the house is on fire, do NOT wake me up. Got it?" Sasuke only nodded. He didn't know what to say or what to think. "Okay good. Now, are you hungry?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, a little actually." He replied.

"Alright, well the food is that way. I hope you know how to work a kitchen." She exclaimed as she walked past the kitchen and down the hall. He was astonished by her answer.

'_Where is the girl that dotted on me?' _

He really didn't know how he felt about her attitude. His gaze drifted to the kitchen. No, he didn't know how to work the kitchen so he gave his usual answer to everything that gave him a hassle, "Hn." And plopped on the couch. He grabbed the remote and propped up his feet on the coffee table that was in front of him. As he flipped through the channels, a table to the left side of the T.V. that had dozens of picture frames on it. From down the hall, he heard the shower turn on. Sasuke used this time to snoop a little. It had maybe a 13 photo frames on it. Picture after picture. There were some pictures of when he, Naruto and Sakura made up Team 7, and some that were more recent. Memories lined the table. Memories that were frozen in time. One was of Sakura around the age of five being held by what Sasuke believed to be her parents. She looked nothing like them. Her mother, a dark haired, pale woman with delicate facial features, a small mouth..

'Definetly not where Sakura got her loud mouth.' He chuckled.

That was curved over ever so slightly. Her brown eyes were directed toward Sakura. Her father had a busht beard that covered his rigid features but you could tell that he was smiling from the wrinkles that covered his weathered face. He too, was facing his pride and joy. Sakura resided in the middle of the two, her green eyes shut as her smile beamed through the photo. The next photo was of her and Naruto at some sort of festival. Both looked so happy…so content..without him. His smile faded as he came to a photo. The picture that had been taken so long ago when they were all part of Team 7. It pained him to look at the memories that he missed.

In the process of looking at the pictures, he hadn't noticed that Saukra had ended her shower and was now standing there in an old t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Snoop much?" She asked sarcastically with a smile. He quickly stepped back away from the table, startled.

"I..I was just looking." He stumbled. Sakura just smiled and walked into the kitchen area. Sasuke, feeling uneasy about how he hadn't noticed her presence, decided to just sit back on the couch and began to flip through the channels once again.

"I was kidding about earlier. Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"I'll be alright."

"What do you want?"She said more intensly. She then started to ramble off food that she was willing to make him.

"Ramen."

"Alright Ramen it is." He watched as she put the noodles into the pot. Her eyes seemed to smile even though her face didn't. He just watched.

She didn't know what to say yo him. She never did. But in the past that didn't stop her. Why now? Was she really that afraid of rejection five years later? Of course she was. She casually glanced over at him on the couch. Onyx met green. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, making them pinker than usual. She quickly turned back around, hoping that he hadn't seen. But he had. For a split second he saw the old Sakura that he used to know.

"Ramens done!" She chimes, placing a hot bowl in his lap. He just started eating.

"You're welcome." She said to him as if she was replying to a thank you.

With both eating and obviously not saying anything, it became a little awkward.

'What do you say to someone you haven't seen in five years? Who you thought betrayed the village, and left you on a cold, wet bench.' Sakura thought to herself. Minutes passed by, and none of them said a word. After they had both finished, Sakura cleaned up the mess and motioned for Sasuke to follow her. She stopped at a door and opened to reveal a small bed and side table with a lamp on it. There was a single window above the bed. It was quaint. Simple. It was Sakura.

" The bathroom is right next door, and I am down the hall if you need anything." She said softly as she pointed down the hall. She gave a smile and started to turn but was stoped by a strong, callosed hand gripping her wrist.

"Sakura…" She looked at him with soft green eyes. "Arigato."

She smiled and walked away.

He watched as she closed the door, gave a sigh, and closed his own door.

As he laid on the bed, he mumbled, "This will be an interesting month."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you guys for being patient! I have been super busy with family as well as work. but here it is!**

Sasuke was awoken by the open window. The sound of birds chirping, and the sun was invading the room.

'_Hn. How annoying.'_ He thought as her rolled over and covered his face with a pillow. But alas; no matter which way her tossed or turned, the light always seemed to catch him. Finally he decided that he might as well get up. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that there was a small pile at the foot of his bed, as well as a piece of paper. It read,

'_Sasuke, these should fit you. They were my brothers. I wont be back until late so there's ramen in the cuppard. Remember to stay inside!" _

"I didn't know she had a brother." He said as he pulled the shirt over his head, and eventually the pants. "Well, they fit and its better than rags." He stared at the pile of clothes that he was just wearing. The purple rope lay in a tangle, and the white shirt with his clans insignia along with the black pants, lay in a heap. He ran his fingers through his raven hair and gave a huff.

"Well Sasuke, what are you going to do today?" he said aloud. He knew that Sakura was already gone. He had heard a beep and then her rummage through something and then rushed foot steps and then the door open and close. As he tried to decide what he was going to do, he exited the room. As soon as he did, his nose was bombarded with **her** scent.

He again placed himself on the couch and had the T.V. remote in his hand, flipping through the channels. His eyes began to wander. Her apartment looked differently in the daytime. He eventually turned the T.V. off and decided that he was going to use Sakuras absence to get a feel for how things have been along without him.

He began his little expedition in the room where he slept in. He slowly opened the door. His bed was unmade, but he ignored it. Which was unusual with him. He was usually meticulous with organization. He first went to the side table, opened the single drawer, but quickly became disappointed. There wasn't anything in there but a couple kuni's and a flashlight. As he closed the drawer, he looked over to the closet. Opening the sliding door, there were clothes on hangers. Guy clothes.

'_Whose are these?' _He wondered. Boxes lined the bottom and the top of the closet. Feeling the curiosity grow in the pit of his stomach, he pulled back the brown lids to reveal clothes. Both men and women's.

'_What is this?' _He filtered through them. It was all clothes. Nothing else. And almost all had the Haruno insignia on the back or front. It was perplexing.

He then moved on down the hall to the bathroom. It was a plain bathroom. There were white walls, a tub/shower with a light blue curtain. A toilet, and sink with a medicine cabinet above it. He saw nothing really out of the ordinary, that is, until he reached the top shelf. He noticed an orange pill bottle. They were for depression.

'Sakura..' He placed the bottle back in its place and closed the cabinet. He didn't even look at himself in the mirror. He looked across the hall to Sakura's room. The door was opened slightly. A single beam of sun seeped through the crack. He took in a deep breath as if his deepest nightmare awaited him behind this wooden door. Finally letting the breath out, he opened the door. It wasn't as girly as he had imagined. And of course, the soothing aroma of **her **came rushing at him like a hurricane in full force. It was delightful. A smile creped up on his face.

The head of her bed rested up against the wall, mattress covered in black sheets. The Haruno insignia was directly in the center of the made bed. To be honest, he was rather surprised. He figured that her room would be brightly colored, with pictures and posters everywhere. But it was quite the opposite. He was dull, bland, and kind of dark.

_'Black doesn't suite you, Sakura_.' He thought. He saw a single dresser, which atop of that, there were pictures. But only a few. A desk was in the corner with a pile of folders and files resting on it. A three drawer filing cabinet sat next to it. Each had a couple words scribbled on it. '_Medical Records. Techniques. And Mission Info.' _He tried to open it, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. He eventually gave up on the filing cabinet, and looked over at the desk where a name caught his eye. The top folder had the name "Uchiha" on the little tab. His curiosity took hold and he opened the manila envelope. Photos of both him and his brother, Itachi, were papercliped to a piece of paper. Both wer taken with stealth. They were looking in different directions, unaware that the picture was being taken. The papers that followed were medical records, intel on them and their movements, maps, layouts, technuiqes that they were known for…and on the last page, both of the Uchihas names were written next to the words "Status". Besides Itachis, was the word, in big red letters, was 'deceased.' And next to his own name was 'returned'. He wondered why Sakura needed a folder with all of this information. He set the folder down and went over to her closet. Sliding the door, he was met with a typical wardrobe. Her ANBU uniforms, her everyday clothes, traditional kimonos, etc. But then he looked down. Boxes lined the bottom of her closet as well.

Sakura was exhausted. She was about to let out a monster yawn but stifled it immediately. The blood that engulfed her hands reminded her of the task at hand. Even though she was only 17, she had almost surpassed Tsunade in medical ninjutsu. She was one of the best. Actually, besides Tsunade, she WAS the best. She had been called into an emergency operation around 5am. A genin decided he was going to show off and stepped directly into a mine patch. His leg was blown clean off. It was Sakuras duty to try and reattach all of the arteries so the boy could have full motion and feeling. It was no simple task. That's for sure.

After 12 long hours of operation, Sakura stumbled out of the operating room. She was covered waist up in blood. She stumbled her way to the waiting room where the boys team and family were waiting. As they spotted her, all shot up and rushed to her. As she removed her face mask, she revealed a smile.

"He should be alright. If he recovers correctly and doesn't over use it, he should have full mobility as well as feeling in his leg." She said happily. From the expressions on their face, she knew what they were going to ask. "Recovery room 4. He is still heavilt sedated, but should be awake in a couple hours."

Sakura leaned against the wall, tired and wanting nothing more than to be in her nice warm bed.

"Sakura.." An all too familiar voice called to her.

"Tsunade-sama.."

She chuckled. "Go home Sakura. You look like absolute hell." And Sakura didn't object.

Sasuke ahad resumed his spot on the couch with the T.V. Hearing the click of the lock and the door start to open. Sakura stumbled in looking pale, tired, and…covered in BLOOD?! He immediately rushed to her.

"Sakura!" She looked at him with scared eyes.

"What? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"You're covered in blood!" He said as he pointed to her clothing.

"Huh? Oh!" She smiled when she realized what he was freaking out about. "I had an operation today. I'm alright."

Without even thinking, she plopped down on the sofa next to Sauske.

"Uhh..Sakura..?" He started.

"Hmm?"

"You're still covered in blood." She looked down.

"God dammit!" she screeched as she jumped up, checking to make sure that there were no blood stains on her couch. Thankfully there wasn't.

"I might as well just go shower before I actually do." She slowly made her way down the hall and to her bathroom. Sasuke gave the faintest smile as to his teammates incoherent mumbles to herself.

As her heard the shower turn on, he ventured into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was barely anything in it except for some expired milk and a little bit of ramen.

'No food. When was the last time that she ate a decent meal?' He asked himself. He peered down the hall. He hadn't heard Sakura step into the shower. Wondering if she was okay, he went to check on her. Hoping she was clothed, he went in. And she was fully clothed, laying on the floor, fast asleep. Judging from the bloodstained washcloth, she had managed to remove the blood from her face. Again, a smile was on his face. He gently scooped the sleeping pinkette, careful not to wake her, and took her to her room. Placing her on her neatly made bed, she moaned a little. This for some reason made Sasuke blush a little. He brought the black sheet up to her mid-stomach. He stood there watching her chest move in a steady rhythm, going up and down..up and down.. She looked so peaceful. He eventually left her to sleep in peace and he himself went to bed. But he just laid there. On hand behind his head, and the other on his stomach and just started thinking until he eventually succumbed to slumber.

The good thing was that tomorrow, was Saturday.

* * *

**Again, I apologize that it took awhile. I have been busy with work and family. But I will try and update quicker from now on! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while..again. I've been helping with planning my cousins wedding! So please forgive me but here is chapter 4!

Day break made itself known to Sasuke as it interrupted his slumber and he was rather annoyed with the sun. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was Saturday. The day that Sakura demanded silence and rest. An idea popped into his mind.

'_Maybe I should go check on her.' _He thought, even though he knew perfectly well that she was okay. It just gave him the excuse to see her. He rolled off the bed and made his way to her room, quietly. He cracked the door open and peeked in. There she laid, sprawled out under her sheets. Her hair was chaos, but it was a beautiful. Strands of pink hair disrupted parts of her face, blocking his view of her delicate face, and that upset him. He wanted nothing more than to go over there, and push the pesky strands out from her face. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind ivory white eye lids, and her pink lips were slightly parted, just begging to be kissed. She looked peaceful, older.. She definetly wasn't the 12 year old that he once knew. She had grown into a beautiful kunoichi. One that trained night and day under Tsunade herself, and had all but surpassed her. A ninja who mastered the yin seal. His eyes traveled to her forehead that adorned a tiny purple diamond, just like Tsunade. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was proud of her.

He closed her door, and went back to his room. He didn't want to wake her so he decided to just go back to sleep.

He woke up a couple hours later with the sun light brighter than before.

"Damn sun.." he murmured as he looked at the clock next to his bed. 9 A.M. The aroma of fresh tea danced around his notrils as Sakura popped into his mind, reminding him that she loved tea. It was all she ever drank besides water. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, placing his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. As he opened the door, the scent became stronger. If he followed the scent, he would find Sakura. And there she sat in pjs, hair thrown into a messy bun, and a cup of tea in hand. She stared blankley out the window as she brought the cup slowly to her lips, sipping slowly. Still consumed by the shadows in the hall, he stood and watched.

She knew that he was there. She knew his chakra trace by heart and would never be able to forget it. She took another sip of tea. She didn't really know why she was awake this early. She usually always slept past noon, but today, she woke up around 8:30 but she didn't mind though. She had peeked into Sasukes room when she woke up. He looked content. Like he was never the troubled teammate that she once knew. He stirred a little and mumbled something and Sakura couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

After a few minutes she said, "I know that you're there, Sasuke." She gave a small smile as she turned his way.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked as he stepped out from the darkness. Her small smile faded away, and then returned.

"Oh, just about what I was going to do today." She said cheerfully. But he knew better. As much as it pained him to say, he knew Sakura like the back of his hand. She was lying.

"Well," he started as he took a seat next to her. "what are your plans?"

"Well I was thinking that I would go by the market and get some food. And then get some clothes for you. I'm sure that wearing my borthers clothes isnt the greatest, huh?" she said as she gave a smile. A fake one.

A minute of silence came between them.

"Sakura, what happened to your brother?" He asked a little curious but prepared himself for tears, or no answer. He glanced over at her. Her smile, real or fake, was stricken from her face. Her color drained, and her eyes glazed over as she looked out the window.

"He died." Her voice was cold, almost lifeless.

"Can I ask how?"

"He was a captain for ANBU." She started, still looking at the window. "They went on a recon mission and was ambushed. He and another made it through the attack, and to the Kohana gates. His teammate died on the way to the hospital. My brother died the next day in the hospital." She looked at her now cold tea.

"Who attacked them?" He pryed, knowing that any moment she could shut him out.

"We don't know. He was in a coma the entire time so we never got a chance to ask." A tear fell. " I was on a mission." More tears fell. Almost as soon as they started to fall, they stopped. She refused to cry. Especially infront of him. She stood.

"I'm going to go get ready and head out." Head down, she walked to her room and closed the door quietly.

She plucked her usual outfit from her closet. She had dropped the kimono type dress, and now adorned a white tanktop with fishnet ontop of it, and black shorts. She then pulled out her green vest that dubbed her a Chunin. She began to careful braid her pink hair into a single braid down her back. After tying off the end, she glanced in the mirror. Feeling satisfied with how she looked, she exited her room. Hands in her pocket, and head down, she entered into the hall way. She could feel his eyes on her. But ignored it and walked out the door.

'_She didn't even say goodbye or anything.' _He thought, a little surprised at that. And honestly, he felt a little hurt by it. _'But I guess I cant blame her. With the way that I've treated her in the past. I treated her like absolute crap, calling her weak, and useless..And from everything that I have heard, she definetly isnt weak, or useless. She had superhuman strength, and she was a medic. One of the most important ninja when on a mission. A very, very valuable and useful person indeed.'_ He thought, a smirk forming. '_And she has grown._' She looked like a woman instead of a little girl. Her curves were prominent. And her forehead, she grew into that. Her eyes were still the same emerald green, vibrant and determined. Her pink hair, now long again. But he didn't mind. He rather liked it. She kept it in a braid to keep it out of her face. She was strong both emotionally and physically, smart, and well…beautiful.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice called out. She turned to face a blonde ramen lover.

"Hi Naruto! How are you?" She asked with one of her famous smiles.

"I was just about to go meet Hinata for some ramen, wanna join?"

"Oh, no. It's alright. I was just on my way to the market to get some food and then go back home to sleep. I'm not feeling to well." She lied.

"Oh, alright. Well I hope you feel a little better than Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you, Naruto. Oh! Naruto!" She said as she remembered something. He turned back to her.

"What is it?"

"Will you go shopping with me in like an hour?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure!"

"Meet me at the clothing market then! Thank you!"

"No problem Sakura! See ya!"

With the market finally coming into view, Sakura made a mental note as to what she needed to get.

'_I need bread, vegetables, fruit, maybe some milk. I will definitely need some meat.' _

Getting what she needed and made her way to the cashier, and waited in line. When her turn came, she began placing her items infront of the cashier.

"Is that all?"

"Oh!" Sakura quickly ran back to a stand, and came back with a bushel of Sasuke's favorite thing. Tomatoes. "Yes, that is all. Thank you."

Sasuke heard the door open, and some rustling and doors and cabinets opening and closing. And then the door closing again. Sitting up, he called out to Sakura. There was no answer.

'_She must have left again._' He started to lay back down but then noticed something on the counter. A little clear plastic container with little red things in it. _'Can it be?' _He got up and walked over. It was. He read the note that was attached to it.

**Sasuke, I figured that you haven't had these in a little while. So enjoy them and I will be back later on.**

**Sakura**

She had bought him his own bushel. He popped open the lid. There lay, in multitude, were precious, precious tomatoes. A smile was now plastered on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I was bored so I decided to add another chapter! It's short, but its alright! I hope you like it! I also want to thank everyone for your reviews and input! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

* * *

"Say Sakura, why did you want me to come shopping?"

"Well I needed help with sizes." Naruto just looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Sizes? Sakura, we don't wear the same sizes."

"Oh, I know." She said. '_Shit! I didn't think of having to explain things!_' Her inner self exclaimed.

"Then why would you need my help with sizes?" He asked.

"Well, I uh…just do." She said not wanting to explain things without giving away that she was hiding a certain Uchiha in her apartment. He squinted at her, knowing she was hiding something. But didn't push it.

"Alright, whatever."

**(A/N : I wrote an entire scene of Sakura and Naruto shopping for clothes, but to save time and all that, I decided to cut it out of the story. But I can tell you that it doesn't make or break the story. )**

Feeling satisfied with her purchases she ventured back home, hoping that Sasuke would like them. She unlocked the door and walked in to find Sasuke sitting on the couch with his precious tomatoes. He turned to look at her. His cheeks were puffed out like a little chipmunk. Sakura could tell that there was a tomato in his mouth.

"Well hello there." She smiled. He only gave a little nod and continued to chew. Sakura just kept on talking.

"So, I bought you a couple tshirts, and a couple pair of pants. I couldn't buy an entire wardrobe without Naruto wondering what the hell I was doing."

"Naruto went with you?" Sasuke asked as he swallowed.

"Yes, you and he seemed close in size. My brother was a little bigger than you so I couldn't use his size as a reference."

"How is the dobe anyway?" He asked as he popped another tomato in his mouth, still looking at her.

"He's good. He's on his way to becoming Hokage, that's for sure. He and Hinata are finally together. I don't really see much of him unless we're given a mission. But from what I can tell, he is good."

"Good. I'm glad." There was silence between the two as Sasuke kept chewing, and Sakura stood there. Sakura opened her mouth but then closed it. Sasuke could tell that she wanted to say something. But instead she said,

"I'll just put these in your room." She said quietly. Sasuke put his tomatoes on the coffee table and followed her. He knew that she was going to say something, and he was going to find out what it was.

"Sakura, I kn-" He stopped. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed with a shirt in her hand and her head down to the point where he couldn't see her eyes. Sasuke joined her on the bed and glanced at the shirt. It was dark blue with a white ring on the sleeves. He recognized the shirt from when he was snooping the other day. It was her brothers shirt.

"He missed you, you know." She said, voice shaking. He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Naruto, I mean. He would train every day until his bones would break or until he passed out. I can't even count the amount of times he would drag himself to my door step, begging me to heal him so he could go train more. Sometimes I would, and then give him medicine so that he would pass out for a couple days so that he could get his rest." She out a small, sad laugh. He looked at the ground. "He was ridiculous. But what can you expect from him? He is stubborn. Kind of like you."

"Sakura, I'm sorry." She immediately stood, refusing to let Sasuke see her cry. He watched as her body shook as she tried her hardest to hold back the tears.

"Everyone missed you. Why didn't you tell anyone about your mission?" Sasuke rose from the bed.

"It was orders, Sakura. I didn't have a choice." He moved closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck. It sent a shiver down her spin. "Sakura, I-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned to him and stuck a finger in his face.

"Do NOT move from this room. Got it?" He nodded a little frightened that her mood had changed so quickly. He heard the pitter-patter of Sakuras' feet and the opening of the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"May I come in?" The Hokage asked

"Yes, of course."

"Where is he?" Sasuke heard his former teammate say quite bitterly.

"Tsunade-sama, what is Naruto doing here?"

"Where is he?" He heard Naruto repeat, more harshly.

"Where is he, Sakura. Naruto knows."

"He's in Sota's room."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! I apologize for this chapter being so short! But I needed to introduce Naruto into the story, and I felt that this was the best way to do it :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am soooo incredibly sorry that I haven't updated sooner. This chapter is a little short, but ive been pretty busy. I was in the hospital for a few days, but I am fine :) But anywhooo here is chapter 6 :) R&amp;R, please and thank you!**

* * *

And there he was. The famous Uchiha was flat on his ass, rubbing his jaw with a very, very pissed off Naruto standing on the other side of the room.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sasuke yelled, wincing at the pain coming from his jaw. Naruto didn't say anything, just slowly walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar.

"Naruto, please!" Sakura hollered as she started towards the two boys. But an arm blocked her way.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade didn't look at her.

"Sakura, they need to sort this out themselves." She said softly.

"But.." She trailed off as she looked at the two across the room.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked again. Naruto gritted his teeth, and tightened his grip. After a few moments, Naruto loosened his grip and took a deep breath.

Naruto stood there as Sakura rushed to Sasukes' side, and examined his jaw.

"Way to go Naruto, you broke his jaw." Naruto only scoffed and said, "Serves him right." Under his breath.

"So tell me, teme, wh.." Naruto started but was cut off by a perturbed Sakura.

"Naruto, let me heal his jaw before you start asking questions."

"Fine."

In a matter of minutes, Sakura had healed his jaw. Sasuke rubbed it and moved it around to make sure that it was alright, then nodded to Sakura as a thanks. She smiled as a reply.

"Sakura, lets let Naruto and Sasuke talk alone." Tsunade said and gestured to leave the room. Sakura looked from Naruto, to Sasuke, and then obliged. Both of the boys watched as She exited the room, followed by her mentor.

"When did you get back?" The blonde asked.

"About two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tsunade gave me specific orders. And I was happy to do it. It would give me a chance to get my revenge."

There was silence between the two for quite some time.

"So Baa-chan put you with Sakura." Naruto chuckled. "How has it been?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Well, it's been interesting. She has changed." He admitted.

"Well yeah, after you left, she was completely depressed. She wouldn't eat, or sleep. She tried to kill herself by volunteering for a suicide mission." Naruto said grimly. Sasuke was surprised, but didn't say anything. And that was fine with Naruto.

"And it only got worse when her parents were killed about a year after you left. And then her brother not too long after."

Sakura and Tsunade were in the living room waiting for them to finish talking.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you bring Naruto here?" She asked. Tsunade let out a sigh.

"To be honest, I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, a pink brow raised.

"So all of those clothes were her familys?" Sasuke asked.

"She still has them does she?" Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, let me tell you something, and you better listen. Sakura has lost her family, she is just like us. Only problem is, is thaht it happened later on in her life. She knew her family longer. Not to mention that you left. She is very strong. Very strong. But she is very fragile at the same time. She has lost a lot in a very short time period. Don't push her. She will break. And it will be very hard to get her back to where she is now. Got it?"

"Well, he saw Sasuke through your window." Sakuras eye twitched.

"My window?" She decided that Naruto and Sasukes talk was over. It was her turn to talk.

She stomped down the hall and into the room.

They both stared at her.

"Naruto," She started as calmly as she could. "Why in the HELL were you peeking through my windows?!" She hollered. She didn't even give him a chance to answer. She dragged him out of the room by his ear, Naruto hollered that she was hurting him and that she was crazy. She dragged him to the living room and proceeded to give him a good talking to. Naruto could be heard apologizing and begging Sakura not to hurt him.

Tsunade just stood there with a smirk on her face, swelling with pride as her student displayed her anger. Sasuke smirked.

'_Yeah. Real fragile indeed.' _

(**A/N: Sasuke and Naruto are still not done talking about everything so don't worry!)**


	7. A Little AN

Hello everyone!

I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating. I am still working on the next chapter. I have just started more classes along with work, I am very very busy. I am also experiencing some major writers block. If you guys have ANY thoughts as to what you want to happen, let me know! I am always open to your opinions!

I again apologize!


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! I finally got to writing this chapter! I deeply apologize for the lonnggggg wait! I really hope this was worth the wait. :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters. **

After Tsunade and Naruto had left, Sakura let out a small sigh, and then looked at the clock. Sasuke heard her mumble what he thought was a curse word, and rush to her room. He heard a little bit of fumbling, and then another curse word.

"Sasuke, I need to go for a little." Sakura said, emerging from her room, braiding her hair. She dressed in the typical ANBU uniform. The armor covered almost every inch of her. along with the tattoo that labeled her a deadly assassin and skilled ninja. Her mask hung at her hip. Tying off the end of her pink braid, she gave him a look. Sasuke couldn't really say what it was, but it was familiar. Like something from the past. With that, she hid her face by the mask, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura walked down the dimly lit, winding halls, mask still placed over her face. She knew that she had to lie at this meeting. She knew that she couldn't tell the council members that Sasuke was at her house. She finally came to the Elders deliberating room. Knocked once, and walked in.

"Sakura." One of the council members said in a low tone. Sakura, with a painted mask, stepped forward, her pink braid swayed a little as she stepped forward.

"Sakura, what has come about with the files? Any new findings?"

"I am sorry, but there have been no developments in the files pertaining to the Uchihas. I am sure that Hokage-sama has told you this." She said.

"Yes, but we wanted to be sure." One member stammered.

"Then trust that there have been no new findings."

"Very well. You may go."

* * *

As soon as she walked into the door of her home, she saw Sasuke with the same emotionless face, sitting on her couch.

Without even turning to her, he asked,

"Sakura, why do you have a file with Itachi and I's name on it?" She stared at him. After not getting an answer, he turned to look at her. Onyx met emerald.

"What?" was all that she could mutter.

"I saw the file on your desk. Why is it there?" he repeated.

"Sasuke, I am not at liberty to say." She said quietly as she walked to her fridge and opened it slowly. She could hear Sasuke get up from the couch and make his way over to her. Soon enough she felt his warm breath on her neck. She dared to turn around. Slowly she turned to face him as her emerald eyes clashed with the obsidian of Sasukes. They were quite close to each other. A faint tint of pink spread across her face.

"Sakura. Why do you have that folder?" he repeated, growing agitated. Sakura let out a sigh of defeat.

"Sit down."

As they both sat on the couch, she didn't make eye contact.

"Since you were snooping, you saw the files, the cabinet, yes?" Sasuke gave a nod.

"And you are aware that I am ANBU. Well," she started. "the Elders gave me a task. They gave me the task of tracking and gathering information of those in the Bingo Book." She still didn't look at him. She continued,

"And of course, that includes you as well as Itachi."

"Aa." She looked at him. Her eyes held a hint of guilt.

"I was a tool to figure out your weaknesses, your strengths, everything that would.." She paused and looked away. "anything that would help end..you." she said the last word so quietly, that Sasuke almost didn't hear it.

"And so that cabinet is information on every person in the Bingo Book?" He asked. She nodded as a yes. She wasn't supposed to be telling him this. But then again, there was a lot of things that she shouldn't be doing. She shouldn't be telling him this, she shouldn't have lied to the Elders, and she shouldn't have feelings for the Uchiha sitting next to her.

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"If it was full of information to end..things. What is going to happen now that I am back?" He asked. She looked at him briefly and then looked away.

"I take my direct orders from Tsunade-sama. I have been told to lie to the Elders and wait until she figures out something. But you have nothing to worry about. She is very persuasive." She gave a small chuckle and smile. Sasuke just watched her as she said the last words. He had no doubt that Tsunade would think of something.

After a moment or so of silence went by, Sakura suddenly stood.

"I need to get out of this uniform. What time is it?" she looked at the clock on her wall. It was 9:50 pm. It was Tuesday and she had an early shift at the hospital. She groaned and went to go change, leaving behind Sasuke.

The pale moon draped its light over the village of Kohana. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was very peaceful. That all ended with a blood curdling scream from Sakura. Sasuke who was holding a kunai, ready to attack , barged through the door to find Sakura sitting with a hunched back, eyes wide with terror, her hands cradled her head. The tiny beads of sweat were apparent upon her forehead.

He gingerly sat on the bed next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Upon contact, Sakura curled into fetal position and shut her eyes tightly. Head still in her hands, she began to let the tears fall. Sasuke then tried to sit Sakura up and pull her into an embrace. He let her cry into his chest as he just held her. As her sobs and shallow breathing echoed through the room, he remained silent. He just let her cry. She eventually began to quiet down but her body still shook. He laid down, pulling Sakura with him. And they both laid there, a trembling Sakura, sobs now finished, and a Sasuke that just held her till she drifted into sleep again. And eventually, he joined her in slumber.

It was 5:15 am and Sasuke was the first to wake. The first rays of sun seeped through the window and coincidentally landed on the sleeping blossom next to him. She was facing him with her arms close to her chest and her legs were intertwined with his arm was loosely draped over her abdomen. The sheet came to rest just before her hips. She wore a black tank top that gave contrast to her pink locks that was sprawled about her. A couple pieces of pink strands were unruly and began to curl a little bit. But her porcelain face was motionless. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind her eyelids, and her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, but not enough to make any sort of wrinkle on her face. Her lips were slightly parted. He traced her jawline ever so gently with his thumb. Her skin was smooth, and her smell was intoxicating. It was wonderful. Sasuke didn't mind being this close to the pink haired shinobi. For him, this felt so very right. A genuine smile spread across his face at the mere thought of waking up to this every morning. At this moment, he didn't care about Uchiha pride. He didn't care about how or when these feelings came about, he wanted, needed Sakura to know how he felt. He just stared at the sleeping girl when his trance was broken by the blaring of her alarm clock on her nightstand. Sasuke silently cursed at the alarm clock for disturbing her sleep, as well as his perfect moment. Sakura let out a little groan that made the young Uchiha blush a little. She began to move around to try and wake herself up. She swung her arm to hit the alarm clock, turning it off. She then rolled back, facing Sasuke. Stiffling a yawn, she opened her eyes. Her eyes were looking back into his. They stayed there for a moment until Sasuke said softly,

"You're late." Saskura immidetly threw the covers back and scrambled to get ready and rushed out the door. Sasuke chuckled and laid back down, taking in the sweet scent of _her _and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing that last little part. And I didn't tell what the dream was that Sakura had mainly because it will come up in a later chapter. Your opinions and reviews are always helpful and encouraged! Thank you all for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**OOOOOOkay, Finally. Chapter 9. It is really short, but the next one will be a long one. So i didnt want to give you two long ones in a row. **

**I dont own Naruto either! **

The streets were speckled with leaves. Fiery reds, golden yellows, and vibrant oranges covered the village streets It was now growing colder and colder with each passing day. But Sakura didn't really mind wearing large sweaters. She walked through the streets giving a smile and a wave to everyone. She walked past a group of children that were raking a pile of leaves and then proceeding to jump into the leaves, scattering them and then continuing the process of raking and jumping all over again. She smiled. It had been a little over a month since Sasukes debut.

_Flashback_

_They sat in a room that was rather plain. Nothing too special. Sakura was waiting for the cue from Tsunade as to when to reveal Sasuke. She eyed Sasuke, who sat opposite from her, arms crossed over his chest, and an expressionless face. _

"_You nervous?" She whispered. He looked up at her. Onyx eyes meeting green. _

"_No." Sakura smiled. She knew better. She knew that underneath his expressionless face, he was scared or what would happen to him. But before she could say anything comforting, Tsunades voice rang in her ear._

"_Hai. Sasuke, it's time." Sasuke exhaled deeply and stood and walked to the door. _

"_Sasuke?" Sasuke turned slightly. "You will always have Naruto and I no matter what happens." She said as she gave a small smile, trying her best to comfort him in any way that she could. _

_He said nothing and turned the knob, ready to face his future. _

_End Flashback_

Most of the village had learned to accept Sasuke back into its midst after Tsunade told them that they were only able to defeat Madara because of the efforts of Naruto and Sasuke. Others still don't not trust the Uchiha, which was understandable considering what has happened in the past. But they would eventually learn to trust him as she did.

She came to the apartment complex that Sasuke lived in for now until the Uchiha district was rebuilt. She climbed the two flights of stairs and took a left at the top. Coming to his apartment, she sighed once more and then knocked. When there was no answer, she knocked again.

"Sasuke, I know you're in there. Open the door." There was still no answer. "Please? I brought you tomatoes!" She chirped. That must have caught his attention because he finally opened the door. Sakura held up a brown bag containing groceries and more importantly, tomatoes.

He took the bushel and plopped on the coach. He popped one into his mouth as Sakura put away the groceries as she did every week for the past month.

"Sasuke, you have been in this apartment for over three weeks. You need to get out and get some fresh air."

"I have a balcony." He said bluntly.

"You can't be sociable on a balcony, smart-ass. So, tomorrow you are coming to dinner with Naruto and I."

"Hn." '_How annoying.' _He thought. He looked over at the pinkette with a glare that could kill, but she only smiled only a smile Sakura could do. He just simply turned on the TV and popped another tomato into his mouth. They sat in silence together. But neither one of them would have it any other way.

**As always, your opinions are always more than welcome! I would live to know what your ideas are! Thank you again for reading! **


End file.
